Deepest Desires
by Bexxi86
Summary: Someone is seeking revenge on Katherine and falsely believes Elena to be her. With an age old potion and a new development, how will Elena cope with the embarrassing outcome of it all? There is one person that she still trusts...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

* * *

As William made his way to the limits of the small town, it was clear that this Mystic Falls was full of the supernatural. Anyone could sense it, there was just a certain vibe that was unmistakeable.

The man had told him that this is where he would find her. Katerina. He had said that since she was in hiding, that she had assumed a new identity, and that she would refuse anyone who called her Katerina. Her name was Elena Gilbert.

Katerina had been his first love, and when he woke up one night, she was gone and he was hungry. For blood. She had turned him and left without a word. He was going to find her and exact his revenge.

The man had told him that she had a few weak human friends, one even a witch. He found it very strange that Katerina had associated herself with these people for so long. But he attributed it to her need of a cover story. William knew that the only way he was going to get to her, was through someone else. He had his witch on hand to do the spell. It was only too easy for her to lure him out of The Grill and straight to him. William had watched the boy for days and had his actions memorized. His name was Matt, he worked at the Grill and was said to have a previous relationship with the girl. They were still close friends and she would often go to the Grill and get him to give the underage-looking girl drinks. And that was exactly how he was going to get to her.

The witch, named Auria, had convinced Matt that she had broken down outside and needed some assistance for a quick second. Being the nice guy he was, he quickly agreed and followed the young enchanting lady to her SUV outside. Once there, she quickly pulled some dust (probably some type of herb) out of her pocket and held it to his face, causing him to fall unconscious. She quickly slid him in the seat and drove off.

"Is the spell ready?" William asked the witch. She nodded and began chanting. William soon lost consciousness as well, while the eyes of Matt opened.

"So this is what it feels like to be human again. I don't like it. But if it will allow me to get revenge on Katerina, then I will do anything." Matt/William said.

He made his way back to the Grill.

"Where were you man? You've been gone for 30 minutes." The other waiter asked.

"Had to help a lady with car troubles. Everything is fine now though." William/Matt told the guy. After about 10 minutes, he saw her come in with a blond girl. That must be Caroline. Or 'the feisty vampire' the man had told him. As they made there way to a table, William/Matt made his way over to them. Seeing her face after so many centuries was bittersweet. She was as beautiful as ever, even if her hair was now straight instead of curls. He didn't think he had ever seen her smile so much when she was with him, which made him want this revenge even more.

"Hey Matt!" She said with a smile. Katerina had changed, that was for sure.

"Hey Elena." I said remembering her alias.

"Can we get some bourbon please?" She had asked. Classic. She had always liked bourbon. This would be easier than he thought.

"Sure, just remember not to tell anyone. I can't get fired from this job. It's all I have." I told her in a convincing manner. She nodded and he walked away to prepare the drinks. When he got behind the bar, he pulled out two glasses, put some ice in them, poured the bourbon in both, then slid a small vile out of his pocket and slipped it into one. The potion wouldn't take effect immediately, so she wouldn't know until she at least got home.

He walked the drinks back over to them, they thanked him and he walked away smiling. As he watched her down the entire cup, he couldn't help but smirk. His job was complete and it had only been too easy. After a while, he left the Grill back to the witch as he no longer needed this body.

**Elena POV**

As I drank my bourbon, Caroline and I talked about Damon and Stefan and how I had been getting angry and annoyed with how both were treating me since I had become a vampire.

"I mean, I have always been 'Team Stefan' but I agree that he is treating you like a broken toy ever since you were turned. And you already know my feelings about Damon. Maybe you just need a break from them both!" Caroline said as she downed the rest of her bourbon.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I do just need a break from them both to see what I want." I said. It was true. Since I changed I had become a different person and I felt like they were fighting over how I should live my life. That should be my choice.

"I mean, they were fighting over how I would feed for goodness sake! I can make decisions for myself. I think I'm going to take a vacation. Not tell anyone where I am going and just take a break for myself for a week." I said, knowing what I needed to do.

"That's a great idea,Elena. As long as you call me and let me know you are safe. You deserve a break." Caroline said enthusiastically.

"I think I'm going to leave now. Please, Caroline, don't tell them and don't let them look for me. I don't want them to. And no locator spells from Bonnie, either!" I said, drinking the last drop, before I got up to leave.

"Okay okay, just be careful please. And try to have fun! Don't worry about things." Caroline yelled after me as I walked out the door to my freedom.

I walked straight to my Escape, climbed in and took off without even worrying about clothes. I needed to get a head start because I knew that the boys would look for me as soon as they noticed I was gone, even if I told them not to.

* * *

**I wrote this ****one a long time ago and apparently never posted it, so ENJOY! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As I drive down the highway, I started to feel funny, but thought it was just because I hadn't fed in a few hours. I pulled over to the side of the road, and went to my spare cooler full of blood bags in the back. I took one out and walked back to the drivers seat. I started to drink it as I drove down the highway.

For a minute I started to feel better, but I quickly started to get disoriented. I pulled off the side of the road, knowing something was wrong. I felt sick. Vampires don't get sick.

I didn't want to call Stefan or Damon. This was supposed to be my get away from them. I didn't want to bother Caroline, she had enough to deal with anyways. Bonnie was still sensitive about being around me, and Matt was still at work.

The sick feeling came back again and I leaned over to throw up outside of the car door. When I heaved, only blood came up. Now I was worried. Vampires don't throw up either. There was still one other number in my phone but I hadn't talked to him since I became a vampire. And it was his sisters fault. He had taken off, to who knows where and he probably changed phones since then. But I guess it was worth a try.

I picked up my phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times, and I was starting to think he wouldn't answer and that this was a bad idea. I was about to hang up when I heard an unmistakeable male voice answer.

"Elena? Hello?" He said as if he was unsure.

"Elijah. I need your help." I said as I could feel myself getting weaker.

"Elena, where are you?" He said in a hurried voice.

"I don't know somewhere off of 81. I think I saw a sign saying Christans- something. Please." I said as could feel the blood start coming up again. My phone fell as I went limp I could hear him yelling my name but I could feel the darkness trying to claim me.

I didn't know how long I laid there on the side of the road, but I forced myself to stay awake. All of my senses were going haywire. I could hear him running through the trees at vampire speed before he got there.

"Elena? Elena look at me! Stay awake. It will be okay." He said to me as he picked me up, disregarding my car and ran at vampire speed back through the woods. All I knew was that I was safe now and I let the darkness consume me.

Elijah's POV

When I picked up my phone, I couldn't believe the number I saw calling me. I thought it was a prank. My sister had killed Elena. I thought of ignoring it, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Elena? Hello?" I asked cautiously, not believing it to be her.

"Elijah. I need your help." It was her, and she sounded weak. She needed me.

"Elena, where are you?" I asked quickly. Still in shock that the woman I believed to be dead was talking to me.

"I don't know somewhere off 81. I think I saw a sign saying Christians-something. Please." She sounded even worse. I knew where she was. Christiansburg. A small town neighboring the one I currently resided in, Blacksburg. I dropped everything and ran. I yelled her name into the phone but got no response, it started to worry me greatly. It only took me about two minutes to find her vehicle on the side of the highway, running at top vampire speed. When I saw her laying on the ground, blood everywhere, I thought the worst. She no longer smelled human, but I immediately knew it was not Katerina because of her scent.

I could see her eyes drooping fast.

"Elena? Elena look at me! Stay awake. It will be okay." I told her as I picked her up and started to run back to my home through the woods. I felt her skin against mine get very hot. She had a fever. Vampires did not get sick. This was the work of a witch. Only one potion I knew of could do this, and if it was that, this would be difficult for an unknown amount of time.

As I got home, I carried her in my home, not needing an invite as the home belonged to me. I laid her on my bed and immediately got a few cool wash cloths and put one on her forehead to take her fever down and used the others to wipe off the blood. I slowly bit into my wrist and brought it to her mouth. If this was the potion I feared, she would need my blood to heal.

I had only seen this one other time, but I knew there was only one way to cure it and I the meantime it would be interesting to say the least. It was a potion designed to torture the drinker in unconventional methods. I would need to keep her from public and those insolent Salvatore brothers. The fewer people she was around, the easier it would be on her.

I still could not believe she was alive. Well, more like undead. I knew she hadn't wanted this life, and could only wonder if those fools had forced her to transition, I would have their heads rolling as soon as I saw them. I thought my sister had killed her for good. I saw her dead body myself. That was the reason I left. I have to admit that I did some things that would be considered less than honorable in my anger.

Once I knew she had enough blood, I pulled away my wrist knowing it had already healed. I saw her eyes start to flutter open, and I finished wiping off her lips with the wash cloth.

"Elijah?" She said with a raspy voice.

"Elena, I'm here. You will be okay." I assured her.

"What is happening to me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Someone has given you a potion, sweet Elena. I'm afraid this will be difficult for you." I told her, knowing she didn't want to hear what I had to tell her about it.

* * *

**I honestly wrote this like more than a year ago, so if there are any mistakes or if my writing style seems different, that's why. More reviews will get more chapters since I already have them done. Love you all. -BEX**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's going to happen to me? Is there a cure?" She asked quickly.

" I'm afraid there is only one cure and you cannot go through with it. This is a potion designed to torture you, some physically, but mostly emotionally. Only someone with real hate towards you would dare use it." I told her, seeing the look of fear spread through her features.

"What should I expect? What is the cure and why can't I go through with it?" She said clearly worrying.

"It starts out with becoming sick, which you have already experienced. You next will start saying what's on your mind, then speaking nothing but the truth, then spilling your darkest secrets at random without being able to control it. Then you will start to act on your subconscious desires, anything that you desire, it will be acted on." I said, emphasizing the anything and leaving out the part of the cure, hoping she wouldn't ask.

"You didn't say about the cure?" She said. Damn.

"The only way to break the curse is to be permanently bound to another of the opposite sex. This potion was meant to be a punishment, Elena. I believe it was not meant for you. The people these potions are given to have often committed certain acts against others. I know of one person closely linked to you, that has done such things to many people." I explained.

"What? Wait, who?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Katerina. In the olden days, men would use this potion on women who would use them, make them feel love, and then leave. They would do this so that the women would never be able to hurt another man again. Either they would be forced to speak everything that comes to their mind and act on it as well, or they would be bound to one man for life. It is a punishment." I continued to explain.

"So you think it was meant for Katherine? What do you mean bound to a man for life?" She inquired.

"Yes, I believe so. And as you are now a vampire," I spoke with coldness," being bound to another means that you will be tied to another for eternity. Being bound means being faithful to one and only one, not being away from them for long periods of time, your minds connected, blood connected, and lives connected." I said as I watched her face turn to a look of horror. I knew she wouldn't want to hear it.

"So basically, either I'm screwed, or I'm screwed. It's a lose-lose situation." She said in defeat.

"While I am not used to using such terminology, I believe you are correct." I told her, sadly. She was still laying on my bed, clothes stained with blood, but she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Where am I?" She asked randomly, looking at her surroundings.

"This is one of my homes. We are in Blacksburg, Virginia. I have taken a part-time job as a professor of ancient history at Virginia Tech." I replied.

"That's very fitting." She said quickly. I laughed quietly.

"Did I really just say that?" She squeaked. It was starting.

"Yes, I believe it is starting. Only to get worse." I explained. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, fuck." As soon as she said it, her hands flew to her mouth. I fought back a chuckle at her minds use of language.

"Have you told anyone?" She asked quickly before she could say anything else.

"No, I believed that there must have been a reason for calling me instead of the others. And I figured that you would want as few people as possible to be around you while this happened for the fear you would say or do something. Did something happen in Mystic Falls? Is that why you were on the highway?" I asked curiously.

"You are right about why I called you. And yes something did happen." She said shortly.

"And what was that? Do I need to teach some lessons?" I asked seriously.

"No, Elijah. It's just that since I turned, no one has treated me like I'm even here. They try to make my decisions for me and don't care what I think. Stefan thinks I'm a broken toy that needs to be fixed, and Damon wants me to be more like him, and no one cares to ask me what I want. They have been to busy fighting over what I should feed on that they haven't even taught me any control. I'm like a ticking time bomb. They have become so annoying and overbearing and controlling I just had to get away! I don't want to be with either of them!" After she finished her rant, she slapped her hands over her mouth again, clearly not meaning to say the last part.

"I'm sorry, I just tired of their drama!" She continued.

"It's alright, Elena. They are insufferable fools anyways. What do you want?" I asked as I say her lips spread into a small smile.

"You know, you are the first person yo ask me that. I just want to learn control. I want to be able to feed from someone without killing them. God, I want so many things. A not complicated life, someone who will respect me and my own decisions, someone to love me unconditionally. Someone other than a Salvatore... Oh my god. I can't believe I just said all that." She said, I smiled at her admission. I knew those boys were wrong for her, I just waited for the day that she saw that. Apparently she now did.

"Elena, I respect you and your decisions. I always have." I said, not knowing why I just said it.

"I've always known I could trust you." She blurted. I was surprised at her confession. Clearly she was too.

"I'm sorry, I've crossed a line." She stated, looking away.

"You have not crossed any lines, Elena. When I brought you here, I silently gave my word to you that I would help you. You would not have asked for my assistance if you did not need it. Your death was at the hands of my sister, knowing that you are still alive even as a vampire, I owe you a great debt." I admitted.

"You don't owe me anything, Elijah. It was your sister's fault, not yours." She said softly.

"Elena, I promised your safety, and here you are, the one thing you never wanted to be." I said, confirming the truth in it.

"What's done is done. I kind of like the thought of living forever now. I will get to experience so much history." She said with a smile. Her brunette hair, cascading over the edge of the pillow, I couldn't help but notice she was starting to get a fever again.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it hot in here? I feel like I'm sweating, I need to take some of these clothes off." She said as she started to take her blood-soaked cardigan off.

"Elena, you have a fever. Would you like to take a cool bath?" I asked before she could take more clothes off.

"Yes. Ugh, I feel so weak." She said as she tried to stand up, but failed.

"Here, let me carry you to the bathroom." I offered. I knew she wanted to do it herself but she was too weak to even lift herself.

"Okay." She looked like she was starting to get delirious again. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

"I like your muscles." She said softly leaning into my chest. "And you smell like, hmm, like ambrosia. Or what I think that ambrosia would smell like if it existed." She continued into my chest. So I smelled like the drink of the gods, I liked that. I knew she was only saying these things because she was delirious, but part of the curse was that everything she said was the truth.

When we got to the bathroom, I laid her in the chair in the corner, while I started the bath. I set it to Luke warm.

"Can you help with my clothes, I'm too weak to do it myself. Please?" She asked, knowing it was the truth.

"Of course." I responded lightly. As the tub filled, I walked over to her. As she sat in the chair, she looked so helpless. Her undershirt, shoes and pants were still covered in dried blood. I kneeled on the floor to slide her shoes off. Since they were covered with blood, I threw them straight to the trash bin. I looked at her pants and debated how I was going to go about this in a non-sexual way. I had never undressed a woman before in a non-sexual way.

"Just rip them, they are already ruined." She muttered in a small voice. I debated for a second before doing exactly as she asked. I ripped them off her in one quick motion. An action that made her moan quietly, her eyes closed.

"Are you alright, Elena?" I asked, hoping her moan wasn't one of pain.

"Mhmm" she replied, eyes still closed. I leaned her forward against me to remove her shirt. I pulled her shirt over her head, and as soon as it was off, I had reached for a towel and covered her. She still had her undergarments on, but I did not want to disrespect her. I wrapped the towel around her body and she grabbed my hand.

Being an original vampire, I did not normally allow anyone to just touch me. But this girl was different. I had seen her face before, but her personality was her own. She was much better than Tatia and Katerina. This young girl brought out more of my human side then I believed I still had. I would to be a monster with her.

"Your hands are so smooth." She stated. The things that go through a young girls mind.

"Would you like to wear your undergarments in the bath or would you like me to turn around as you take them off?" I asked respectfully.

"Elijah you have been around a thousand years, I'm sure you have seen many naked women. I am no different." She directed towards me. I chuckled, but I could tell she spoke the truth.

"Elena, never say you are like another woman. You may have the same facial features as two others before you, but trust me, you are nothing like them." I knew she was delirious but I still felt the need to tell her. It was the truth after all. I felt it only fair that if she was forced to speak the truth then I should do it as well.

"Can you help me?" She asked looking up at me with those chocolate brown eyes that spoke so loudly.

"Of course." I answered. She turned her back to me, and I slowly pushed her hair over her shoulder. I may be an expert with self control and a thousand year old original vampire, but I was still a man. Her skin was so soft as I reached towards the clasp, undoing it in one quick motion. She moaned again.

This woman was going to be the death of me. Before I could let the baby vampire make me lose control, I decided to use my vamp speed to finish the job as quickly as I could, and at the same speed I picked her up and sat her in the large bubble filled tub. Her bare skin was still hot to the touch, and I was sure the bath would help with that.

"I am going to excuse myself and find you some new clothes." I said turning for the door.

"Stay?" She asked quietly.

"I will be back shortly, Elena." I told her.

"Please be quick, I don't want to be alone." She said calmly. I was back within seconds with one of my silk shirts for her. I figured it would be long enough to cover her completely.

"Thank you, Elijah." She whispered.

"For what, sweet Elena?" I asked.

"Everything. You have never needed to help me and yet you have so much, even though I betrayed you. I don't deserve your help." She whispered softly.

I waked over to her sitting in a chair next to the bath tub and decided to speak.

"Elena, you forget I betrayed you as well. We were even until my sister killed you, and for that I owe you a lifetime, for the life that was taken from you. And I am offering to help you learn control, if you want my help, that is." I offered. I was highly efficient with my self control.

"You would do that?" She asked excitedly. I smiled at her sudden change of mood.

"I would be honored to." I replied. She looked at me and I noticed her lips were turning a shade of blueish purple.

"Are you getting cold, Elena?" I asked, quickly feeling her head. Her fever was gone.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes. Can you help me get out?" She asked. She sounded a little less delirious now. I knew she would need more blood soon though.

As quickly as I had put her in the bath tub, I had taken her out and had a towel around her. I did not want to disrespect her in any way. Making sure that she could stand properly, which she couldn't really, I let her lean on me as I reached over for the shirt I had brought for her. Before I could put the shirt around her slender frame, I felt the towel slide off. I quickly looked away and out the shirt around her, letting her button it.

"You are so honorable and respectful, Elijah. Why don't you ever loosen up?" She asked out of nowhere.

"I can be loose." I said. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked wondering what she was laughing at.

"You really need to get out more." She said still laughing. I picked her up and laid her back on my bed. She looked amazing in just my shirt.

"Have ever done anything impulsively?" She asked. What a strange question.

"No, I always think things through." I told her honestly.

"I dare you to do something impulsive then. Right now." She said in an almost seductive voice?

"We'll, a Mikaelson never backs down from a dare." I said with a smirk. In a flash I was hovering above her, on my bed my lips about a millimeter away from hers.

"Do it." She said, encouraging me. And I did as she told. I lowered my lips down on hers in a soft, chaste kiss. And once again, in a flash I was back to standing beside the bed.

* * *

**Gotta have a little Elejah love. **


End file.
